


Errore

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Da piccolo, il nonno era solito raccontare a lui e suo fratello una stupida storia: ogni persona ha tatuato sul corpo il nome della sua anima gemella. La persona perfetta, l’altra metà della mela la definiva.Potrai sempre fidarti della tua anima gemella. Non ti tradirà mai.Era una bella favola.Peccato che nella vita di Romano niente fosse favoloso o dolce.
Relationships: North Italy/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Soulmate Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Errore

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

**Prompt:** Personaggio A e Personaggio B sono soulmate. Purtroppo Personaggio B crede che un’altra persona sia la sua anima gemella a causa di un’omonimia. ****  
  
  
  
  


Da piccolo, il nonno era solito raccontare a lui e suo fratello una stupida storia: ogni persona ha tatuato sul corpo il nome della sua anima gemella. La persona perfetta, _l’altra metà della mela_ la definiva.  
_Potrai sempre fidarti della tua anima gemella. Non ti tradirà mai._  
Era una bella favola.  
Peccato che nella vita di Romano niente fosse favoloso o dolce. Lui sapeva chi era la sua anima gemella. C’era scritto sul suo polso. _SPAGNA.  
_Ma sul polso del bastardo c’era scritto _ITALIA._   
Ora _lui_ sapeva di rappresentare una parte dell’Italia e di aver diritto di essere chiamato così, proprio come il fratello. _Lui era l’Italia, accidenti!_  
Ma la maggior parte del mondo non ci arrivava. E, sfortunatamente per lui, Spagna faceva parte di quella maggioranza.  
Il nonno diceva che l’anima gemella era per sempre. Ma non gli aveva mai detto cosa succedeva quando la tua _metà_ era innamorato di un altro.


End file.
